A Special Creature: The Pink Merdog
by The Nameless Merdog
Summary: what am i?who am i?i will return home to find all the answers to my questions.rated t for language and violence.told from OC's POV.1st subbmitted fanfic.light fantasy.
1. Dragina the merdog

Hi people.yes,this is MY story before you ask anything,my work.i haven't been feeling well this week but i didn't let that put me back of this story,anyway,hope you enjoy.ohh and in merdog's writing,kl means OMG not that it's in this chapter,anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dragina the Merdog

Ugh. Finally. Finally I can escape out of my icy prison. I can finally be free. Hmm… but how? How do I escape? Hmm. UGH!! How already!?!?!?!? I think I got this. How about I try to crack it? Ah. I see it now. Phew I'm out already. But what I saw was no merdog mother, but a human.

"Hello little fella," I heard a voice. It was the human, the messy haired human. Who is this human?

"_Daddy__?"_ I said in my own language. These humans. Someone told me, in my dream, that humans are brainiacs; how they understand us I don't know.

"No. I'm not you're daddy," He giggled as he said, as he stroked my fur, my pink clean fur."Just call me Derek" he said.

_"Derek?"_ I said.

"Yes, that's right. How about I call you…Dragina?" He asked. I like that name. It's perfect.

"_Dragina__!"_ I barked. My first friend. Yay! But there are still many friends to make. I saw the environment. It was just a small room with a squared thing and it was hot on the other side of the room.

"Want me to show you something?" He asked. I nodded to respond to Derek, that brown-haired Derek

"Is it okay if I pick you up?" He asked. I nodded to respond to Derek again, to respond to the brown-eyed human. He picked me up and put me somewhere I dunno… let's nickname it a… window side.

"Do you like the sky? That's the blue area up high," Derek asked me. Was he kidding? It was… beautiful. I saw a shine circle in the sky… well at least it looked like a circle… it was bright… very bright.

_"__What__ is that Derek?"_ I asked Derek, who was just enjoying the view.

"That shine? That's the sun. It keeps the world bright and warm all day," He answered "For half the day, it's on this half of the world, doing its work. The other half, It's on the other half of the world," He explained.

_"But… doesn't it get dark?"_ I asked in my own language. I mean, how can we see then?

"Oh, well that's when we sleep, so we have enough energy for the next day, but some animals are awake in the night, and the moon appears, I'll explain later," said Derek. I saw something like a sheep, without legs, and it was floating in the sky.

_"__What__ is that, up there?"_ I asked _"A flying sheep?" _what? It's a guess.

"No, that's a cloud. If there's a lot, its likely drops of water fall heavily, and sometimes soft. We call it rain," He explained. I saw all of the sky, so I looked down.

"We call that the ground. The ground is what we walk on," Derek said. I felt like I had to have a look… a closer look. But I bumped into something… It was invisible.

_"What the hell__"_ I shriek out aloud. _"Something's trying to kill me. H__elp!!"_

"Don't worry; it's just a window, just another object, silly animal!" He giggled. "See this," Derek said as he opened it. A wonderful breeze blew into my face.

"Like it?"He asked, and I nodded. "That's called wind. Sometimes there's no wind, sometimes it's soft and sometimes it's very strong," Derek explained, but I was STILL enjoying the wind. Ugh! What is this? A pain in my stomach.

"It could be that you're hungry," He said "I'll get some food from the cupboard," and he went to the, what he said was a cupboard, and got the, what he called food, so I waited.

"Eat this. It should make you feel better," Said Derek as I ate my food. It was lovely, and I felt better. "Better now?" He asked and I nodded. "See. I told you,"

_"Do you have ohana?"_I asked him.

"Ohana?" he said." What is ohana?" Derek asked

_"Ohana means family… family means… nobody get's left behi__nd…or forgotten,"_ I answered.

"Well… I left my mum to live here. A bird has got to leave the nest, right?" he said. Well that's true. I felt tired, and I yawned. "Tired? C'mon. I'll tack you back to you're bed where you can sleep," Derek said quietly. He carried me back to my bed. "Here's a blanket, it'll keep you warm," he put the blanket over me, and I just fell asleep.

8:30pm (I know this because merdogs are psychic)

"Dragina… Dragina," I heard a small voice. It was Derek. "C'mon. I'll show you something," whispered Derek. He picked me up, and put me on the window side. "See, it's dark. See, that's the moon," he said as he pointed at the big circle, what he called a moon. It had a shin, but not as big as the sun. "And those smaller shines are called stars," I turned around and saw a light. "That's called a lamp, so we can see in the dark," he explained. I saw a big circle thing with numbers and arrows.

_"What is that?"_I asked him

"What? That? That's a clock. It tells us the time," Derek explained "I'll tell you more about life in the morning," I hade to show him my ice breath I learned in my sleep. So I breathed out ice to show him.

"Wow. I like it, but please, only use it in emergencies," he warned me, and he carried me back to my bed, and I went to sleep.

* * *

How was that?was it good or bad?I have no name ok so just call me merdog.my 1st story ever so it may not be as good as most of you authors.anyway,review if you can please. 


	2. first day with Derek

hi everybody.was that a little late?sorry if it is,school and homework,plus i'm a slow typer.hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: First day with Derek 

-Yawn- Ahh! Morning, and I'll learn more about life. Where's Derek? Still asleep? The sun is orange. What the hell? I dunno what that is. Derek will know what it is.

"That's called the sunrise." I jumped as soon as I heard Derek's voice "It's when the sun comes up."

"_But why is it orange? It looks weird."_ I asked him, he's the smart one.

"Not even I know that one." He answered as he giggled. "Have I told you about days of the week?" Derek asked, and I shuck my head. "Well, seven days is one week, there called Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and today is Sunday."

"_So tomorrow is Monday?"_ I asked him.

"Yes, that's right, and I've got collage, oh god!" He said in a, well, oh god voice.

"_What's collage?"_ I asked him.

"Oh, it's where humans go to learn things, well, humans over twenty-one." He explained.

"_Sound fun!" _I said.

"No, not really," he sighed "Anyway, I'll put this on you're neck," he said as he put something on my neck. "It's called a colour, but this one is special, so it doesn't hurt you or anything," he said. You see, merdogs have weak necks, and can't were proper colours (and DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!). "C'mon, I'll tack you for a walk, it'll be fun." Derek said.

"_Okay!"_ I barked in joy, Derek showed me a long lead, and he attached it to my ribbon like colour.

"C'mon then." He said. We went out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door. It was beautiful all over. No sign of a cloud in the sky.

"C'mon Dragina, this way." Derek said. All I did was follow him. It was beautiful and quiet out here.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

We came across a big field, and a tree.

"Like it?" Derek asked me and I nodded. "This is called the park," he said. I saw a long wooden seat. "That's a bench, you can go hang around with those dogs over there." He pointed at the three dogs, one was a Chihuahua, one was a Labrador, and one was an odd looking one I couldn't recognise the breed, and they where two females and the Labrador was male. He took the lead off me, and I went up to them.

"_Hello."_ I shyly barked.

"_Hi there big dog!"_ The Chihuahua barked_. "My names Kim."_

"_My names Chocolate."_ Barked the Labrador, that big brown Labrador.

"_And I'm Winter,"_ The other dog barked. _"What's you're name?"_

"_Dragina,"_ I answered. _"Just one question, what are you? What breed?"_ I asked her.

"_I'm a cross breed, Husky and Shiba Inu,"_ she answered. _"What about you? You look like a merdog."_

"_Yes, I am a merdog."_ I answered her.

"_Wow, when did you become a pet here?"_ Kim asked me.

"_That's where I hatched, in his house." _I answered all three.

"_Wow. How did he find such a thing!?"_ Winter asked in surprise.

"_I dunno, I never asked him that."_ I said. We all got in a big conversation together. Kim, Chocolate and Winter where brought from a pet shop, while I hatched in Derek's house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Time: unknown (because I can't be bothered knowing)

"Dragina! Time to go now!" Derek called me back so, I responded. He put the lead on my colour, and we started walking back home. I said goodbye to those dogs on the first view steps.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

We where at the front of Derek's house, and then I saw a big…thing. Yes thing.

"_What's that Derek?"_ I asked him.

"That's a car. Humans use it to get to far places much faster," Derek said. "C'mon, in we go." He said. We went up the stairs and back in the room where I hatched. He took the lead off my colour.

"_Derek."_ I said

"Yes? What is it Dragina?" He asked me. He stared at me as if he was confused.

"_Why did I end up here?"_ I asked him. I shouldn't be here; I should be with a merdog ohana.

"I'm not that much shore," He said "Well… I just went to the forest for a day out about a month ago, and I found a pink egg on a mushroom top blocking the river, I wasn't shore what it was, until now." he explained.

"_But why was I dumped?"_ I asked in worry.

"I'm not shore." Answered Derek.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

8:30pm

-Yawn- I'm hungry and tired. Derek got me some food, carried me back to my bed, and I went to sleep.

* * *

was that good or bad?as i said in my bio,i do exept annonymas reviews.it was late when i typed this.review pleas. 


	3. Aslepious, the god of medicine

hi.blackwolf2dragoon told me to try and make the chapters, or "chapies" a bit longer,but i'm really really really sorry,it backfired.SORRY!anyway,getting a little fantasy here. better then nothing.

* * *

Asclepius; the god of medicine

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ugh! What… is… this?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I can fly without flapping my wings.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Minutes passing by like days.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Is this… a dream?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I see… a human… who is this human?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It's clear…but… I've never seen him before.

"_Hello."_ I shyly barked.

"_**Hello little one,"**_ He said "What's you're name." He asked.

"_Dragina,"_ I answered_ "And who the hell are you?"_

"_**Watch you're language little one!"**_ He said_**. "I am Asclepius."**_

"_Who's he?"_ I asked him.

"_**I'm Asclepius, the god of medicine."**_ He answered.

"_Medicine?"_ I said_. "What's that?"_ I asked him.

"_**For years, man has found treatment for many diseases, but still need to do more, much more."**_ He explained.

"_What's that got to do with me?"_ I asked him.

"_**I need to teach you this special ability."**_ He answered.

"_Don't worry, Derek can teach me that,"_ I barked. _"He's so smart, he can teach me anything."_

"_**He can not."**_ He said. That was… a bit confusing.

"_But why? Why can't he? He's the smartest animal I could ever meat, and probably the smartest human."_ I asked the blond haired "god".

"_**He's smart to you, but he's not that smart. This is very powerful, and Derek will learn it much longer than you,"**_ he said. _**"He'll become something more then just a human."**_

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked him _"He's special enough to me."_

"_**You'll see…in time,"**_ He said. _**"But first I must teach you this,"**_ He just stared at me, as if he was concentrated on me. Then I saw it. A big star. _**"Please repeat the shape you saw."**_

So I concentrated on the star. C'mon Dragina, concentrate.

"_**Try again Dragina,"**_ He convinced me. I tried and tried, then I saw it. The star again. _**"Keep practising it until you have it perfect."**_ Will he stop bloody bothering me? OK. I think I got this now. Yes, I know it of by heart.

"_**Excellent. I can see the shape of you're pupil change. You've mastered the Healing Touch." **_He congratulated me. _**"But I must also teach you welsh."**_ He said.

"_What the hell!? Does this have anything to do with shapes and bloody concentration?"_ I asked him.

"_**Please stop. No it hasn't. **__**Triwch siarad cymraeg,"**_ He said, but that last bit was welsh. He said "Try to speak welsh." But I never heard it so, how can I understand it?

"_But how can I speak it? It's a rare language, and I'm American, not welsh,"_ I pointed out. _"Wait, how could I understand you then?"_

**_"Achos mae pob merdog un fod mewn nghumry, ac mae pob merdog un gwbod cymraeg,"_** He said. That meant, "Because every merdog should be in Wales, and every merdog knows welsh."

_"I can't, I just can't!"_ I shouted.

**_"Tin gall, edrych tŷ mewn I chi,"_** He said. That meant, "You can, look inside yourself." But I can't, I just can't.

_"I can't find it, I can't speak Welsh,"_ I said. _"I'm sorry, I can't."_

**_"Tin gally, trio eto ac eto ac eto,"_** He said. That meant, "You can, try again and again and again." So all I could do was try and try again, and I did for a long time, believe me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Dwi ddim gally_." I spoke it. I said "I can't" but I just did. How did I do that?

**_"See, you can,"_** He spoke English again. **_" I have to go now, the work of a god is never done, sayonara."_**

_"Wait!"_ I just shouted. _"What year is it?"_

**_"2012"_** He answered. **_"I must go now. Sayonara."_**

_"Sayonara."_ I said. He started to fade away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

He's nearly gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He's gone now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

was that ok. and crazy girl person, was that any better? please review,and do you think i should change it to fantasy and replas one of them.they really help.i don't mind if you don't have much to say.i'll try my hardest blackwolf2dragoon. 


	4. Going To The Vet

OMG, this took FOREVER!! sorry if this is bad, i've never actully been to a vet, only... kimmy,dissy(died:(),miny(died:(),funny(died:() and snowy.anyway,hope you like it,i have been practesing on my grammar.

* * *

Chapter 4: going to the vet.

"Dragina... Dragina wake up... Dragina!" I heard a small voice. I woke up to see that it was Derek.

"_Ugh!"_ I whined_ "Why did you HAVE to wake me up?"_

"It's 3:30pm. This isn't like you" He said, then I just jumped out of my bed and hit the back of my head on the ground. "Are you ok there Dragina?"

"_Yes, ugh"_ I whined again. _"I'm fine"_ That DID hurt.

"I think I'll take you to the vet." He told me. I was confused.

"_What's the vet?"_

"Ohh. That's where humans tack their animals to see if they are ok, or to cure them. Don't tack it too hard Dragina" He explained to me.

"_Ohh, ok"_ I sighed.

"It's ok Dragina," He said. He picked up the phone, typed in some numbers, which I couldn't read, and put it on his cheek.

"**Hello, how can I help you?"** I heard from the phone.

"Hello. I'd like an appointment for Dragina The Merdog pleas" Derek said.

"**Ohh, ok. What colour is she?"**



"She's pink."

"**Ok. What appears to be the problem?"**

"She only just got up, and I see big star in her eyes." That really shocked me.

"**Ok. Can you come at 4:00pm?"**

"That's fine. Bye"

"**Bye"**

Derek put the phone down and turned to me.

"It's ok Dragina, don't worry" He said. "We'll leave in half an hour." I just thought _**I heard that over the phone.**_

"_I'm scared"_ I said in fright. _"What if something IS wrong with me?"_

"You'll be fine Dragina" he comforted me.

...

3:50pm

It was time to go, better early then late.

"C'mon Dragina" Derek said as he attached the lead to my colour.

"Okay" I sighed and he came down to pet me. We went out the house, and I felt the breeze again.

"This way Dragina" Derek said, and we started walking.

...

"Well, this is it" Derek said. "Lets go in"

_We walked in, and Derek went to a window on the wall, with holes, and a human was behind it._

"_Hello, how may I help you?" She asked._

"_Hello, I made an appointment for Dragina The Merdog" Derek answered._

"_Ok, when is her appointment?"_

"_4:00pm"_

"_Ok. Can you have a seat over there pleas?" she pointed t a group of chairs._

"_Ok. Thanks"_

"_Thank you"_

_I looked back at where he pointed and I saw Kim, from yesterday. We went up to her and Derek sat down next to her human._

"_Hi Dragina" she sighed._

"_Hi Kim" I sighed back back "So, what's been going on?"_

"_Nothing much" she said. Suddenly, she started choking._

"_Are you ok!?" I barked out, then she choked a little more._

"_I'm fine" she choked out. "it started this morning"_

"_Is that why you're here?"_I asked her.

"_I'm not sure"_ she answered.

"_What do you mean?"_I asked. _"Didn't your human say?"_

"_I thought you knew"_

"_Knew what"_

"_We can't understand them."_ She answered _"only you merdogs can. To us, their speeches mean nothing."_ Then she just collapsed.

"_KIM!!"_ I screamed, and I mean SCREAMED, then I felt her heart. It was poulsless. Then, I saw her soul go (that's how merdogs see)

"She's dead" said Derek. "I'm sorry."



Then I felt some water in my eyes, and I wiped it off.

"_What are... theas?"_ I asked

"They are tears" Derek said. "That happens when you're upset. Humans call this "crying""

The tears were falling on Kim, but they Brock up into glitter. Suddenly, I saw her soul return to her dead body. I felt her pouls again. She opened her eyes. Her dead body was no more.

"_Kim" _I said softly

"_Dragina" _she said softly _"you brought me back"_

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked _"All I did was cry"_

"_I don't know what happened, but you brought me back from the dead"_ she said _"I feel better too"_

"**Dragina The Merdog pleas"** I heard a far away voice.

"C'mon Dragina" Derek said.

"_See you soon Kim"_ I said.

Me and Derek went though a coridoor to a door. Derek opened it, and there was a female human.

"Hello" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hi" said Derek. He took my lead off. "Here she is"

"She's a bit small" she said "is she a puppy?"

"_Are you saying I'm short?"_ I said, but no body heard me.

"Yes, she is" Derek answered.

"Ok, can you wait in the waiting room pleas?"

Derek gave her the lead, patted my head, and walked out.

...

The vet took me to the waiting room, where Derek was.

"_Derek!"_ I said in happiness

"Hey, Dragina"he said back

The vet gave Derek the lead, and he took it.

"Anything wrong?" Derek asked her.

"No, just a dream" she said "but she forgot what about"

Derek looked at me.



"Silly little thing" he said, but I only smiled.

He looked back up at the vet.

"Thanks, where do I pay?" he asked her.

"You just pay at the counter"

"Ok, thanks"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

Derek walked to the counter

...

Derek had finished paying, and then we walked out. It was beautiful.

"C'mon Dragina" Derek said, and I okayed.

...

We went home, the usual. I saw the book case, and went up to it.i don't know why, i just did...

* * *

i have to give a special thanks to my best fanfiction friend, edlovesjuicyfruits73, for beta readingmy school homework.:) THANKS JUICY! can you review if you can pleas?


	5. The Book Of Life

wow,i'm on a role here.this has big paragrapha.

disclamer:i don't own any dragodons you see in this chapter.they belong to my sister,blackwolf2dragoon.here's her bio. /u/1373442/

Chapter 5: The Book Of Life

I looked to see all sorts of human books, but then, I looked a little closer to see a book written in merdogons, my language.

The book was titled "Book Of Life", but the author was just "Your Goddess". The book looked over 2000 years old.

"You're probably wondering where I got it from" Derek said as he crouched next to me. All I did was nod.

"This blind dragodon gave it to me" he started "he asked me to read it, but I couldn't understand it"

"_Then you said you'll try to translate it?"_ I asked. I was going to tell him that the book was in my language, until I saw at the bottom "tell no one"

"Yeah, that's it" he answered.

I walked to my bed, taking the book with me. I opened it to see the "prologue" page. I started to read.

**You're goddess wrote this for all merdogs to read, do NOT let it fall to the wrong hands. This earth was created for life, for all animals around you. It was created from 2 things to start. Ying and yang. They found each other and started to fight. The fight went on for one-hundred years. The damage they did to each other created a circle of rock. There was no winner, both fought until they both died. One-million years later, this rock was found by the nameless god, the god of all gods. He called all of his gods to create their part of the earth. Mine was the merdogs.**

I turned the page over to see it titled "The Wrong Hands, Dragodons". I started reading.

**Theas are deadly killers. They are our rivals. They will destroy everything in their paths until there is nothing left to destroy, kill everyone until there is nobody left to kill. Only one thing can be brave enough to fight theas, The Pink Merdog.**

That shocked me. _**I'm not special**_ I thought. _**I can't do that, I'm just a Merdog pet.**_

I turned to the next page which was titled "The Pink Merdog, the one that will save us all". That shocked me even more. How could I be mentioned in a book when I'm just a pet? I noticed that the book didn't have any damage. I started to read once more.

**One of theas is born every 2000 years. It will be born in a faraway land, whilst other merdogs are in danger. This merdog will return home to solve the problem, to save the merdogs, to help keep earth in peace. When she is ready to die, she will give all her extra powers to the moon the night she dies to give peace to earth.**

The only thing I thought was _**I can't do that, I'm a cowered. **_I just started crying once more, but my tears flew up, and disappeared.

"Dragina, what's up?" Derek asked me "why are you crying?"

"_It's just... I want to go home"_ I started. _"But... I don't know where home is?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I don't know where I belong"_

"You're still wondering where you were born aren't you?"

"_That's it"_ I said _"I want to run away... I want to find out the truth, but... I'm scared... I don't want to leave you"_

"Don't worry, anyone would feel the same" Derek started "but it isn't save for a young merdog to travel on her own. One day, you'll be ready to go. I'll never forget you"



...

It was dark, and I was still in my bed with the book.

"Keep the book" Derek said softly "it's yours"

_"Thanks"_ I said before I fell asleep.


	6. Life Or Death

hi.this is the same Life Or Death as on the game(second opinion).i changed the lines a bit and added dragina and dragoon into it.i think this story's going to be long. i seperated some speaches like i did with the game,but some i didn't.sorry if it's bad

disclamer:i don't own dragoon the dragodons,they belong to my sister,blackwolf2dragoon,here's her profile /u/1373442/

* * *

Chapter 6: Life Or Death

Year 2018

8:30pm

Lots of things have changed in the last six years. Derek became a surgeon, he let me stay up later, oh, and I've grown bigger, but not as big as the vet said I would three years ago.

I was a "Rider Merdog" according to the DNA check. I was only the size of a Great Dane. They said I'd grow as tall as a human, and as long as a crocodile.

I met a new friend last year. He's another merdog, male, who lives as a stray. Toboesenada, or Toboe for short. He's a brown merdog. He told me that his mother and siblings, which where still eggs, were killed by the Dragodons. His farther, which was a green merdog, decided to move him away from Wales. He's the same size as me.

Derek works really bad hours. He's even working now. He should be home in a minute.

Over all those years, I still can't let go of the book of life. It's so valuable, that I feel that it must stay with me, and nobody can take it.

I looked out the window, on the street, to see Derek. He was just walking like he was under depression.

I flew out the window, then flew down.

What's wrong Derek I asked though telepathy.

"I really screwed up," he started "I... ignored a patient"

"I was trying my best but... I didn't think it was anything serious,"

"But, a patient almost died -- and it was all my fault"

"Being called "Dr. Stiles" doesn't make me a good doctor"

But, it was just a mistake, I said you can still become a doctor

"I'm no doctor," he continued "not if I keep making mistakes like that"

I looked down at the floor, feeling so upset, then it started to rain.

"Uh oh, looks like rain," I heard a human say "hurry up you two! We need to get all out displays inside!"

"Rain," Derek started once more "maybe that'll calm me down"

"It couldn't make things any worse"

Another human came up to Derek

"S-Sir? It looks like you're completely soaked," he said "did you come from a hospital? You might wanna head back pretty soon"

I looked back up, still upset.

"They don't want me there," Derek said "I'm apparently useless as a doctor"

"Hey! Yeah, it's me. You'll never going to believe what I just saw"

"Huh? Well, you can guess if you want... nope. It's even better!"

"There was this crazy accident on walnut between a truck and an SUV -- it was nuts!"

"The drivers flew into the street, and," I looked up at him "huh? No, it really happened"

I looked up at Derek.

"An accident on walnut" he said to himself "they're going to be taken to our trauma ward, but both Dr. Kasal and Dragoon are out of town"

"And there aren't any emergency doctors on call!"

Ride on my back! I said I'll get you there in a jiffy

Derek jumped on my back, then I jumped high and flapped my wings as fast as I could until I was over the city, then I went the direction to hope hospital.

...

8:55pm

We reached hope, so I glided down to the ground and then ran to the entrance where there were ambulance noises all over the place.

Derek jumped off my back.

"I was right!" Derek said "then, there's no time to lose!"

I'm right behind you! I said.

...

We went in this room, and I saw this female human with long blond heir. She was really upset.

"Where are the accident victims, Angie!?" Derek asked her.

"Dr. Stiles," she started "the patient... he was suffering cardiac arrest, and... And..."

"I couldn't resuscitate him! The other nurses are busy and..."

"With both Dr. Kasal and dragoon gone, I can't... Wh-What am I supposed to do?"

"The patient's going to die! But I can't... I can't even..."

"Calm down Angie" Derek started "take me to the O.R."

"O-Okay" she said.

They walked to a door, and I followed them, then Derek turned to me.

"Dragina, stay here, don't let anyone in until the surgery is over, ok?" he said.



I put The Book Of Life down.

"You got it" I said, and then they walked in.

...

I saw this dragodon come up to me.

"I must go in" he said.

"Nobody can go in until the surgery is over" I said.

"It's me Dragoon" he said "I must go in"

He tried to get passed me, but I put up my heat shield quickly, and I was supposed to learn it fore years later. I was growling and showing him my fang.

"You must wait!" I said.

"You can come in now Dragina" I heard Derek say as I turned to the door.

I turned back at Dragoon, putting my heat shield down.

"Come in" I said, and I walked in. Derek was looking at Angie.

"His condition's stabilized for now. Let's keep an eye on him" he said.

"Yes doctor" Angie said.

"We need to contact the other doctors, and-"

I'm way ahead of you," Angie interrupted "most of the off-duty staff have agreed to come in. I also called Dr. Kasal"

"Good work," Derek said "thank you"

"You should get some rest. We were in surgery for a long time"

"Yeah, if it's ok with you, I think I'll do that" Derek said "Angie"

"Yes?"

"Everything you said this morning was true" he said in sorrow "but... I'm going to stay here as a doctor"

"I'm going to try harder... I'll become a better surgeon, and make you proud"

"If that's the case" Angie started "stop coming into work late, and don't leave without doing your paperwork"

"I'll do my best"

"And, there's one more thing" Angie said, and she smiled.

"Huh?"



"Pleas try to be more presentable," she said "I shouldn't have to worry about being embarrassed to work with you"

"She has a point there" Dragoon said with a laugh.

"Heh," Derek smiled "I'll do my best"

"And, is this your merdog?" Angie asked Derek.

"Yes, my name's Dragina" I answered.

"Glad to meet you"

"Dragina, eh?" Dragoon said "sounds familiar"

Derek yarned. "Okay, I'm taking a nap. Wake me up if anything changes"

"I understand. Have a good rest" Angie said "Dr. Stiles" I barked with happiness. "Can you follow me pleas" she asked me.

"Okay" I said, and I followed her to this room, kind of like the room in Derek's house, where I was born.

"Stay here" she said and I nodded and went on the sofa.

* * *

orry if this is bad.hope you liked it.review pleas


	7. Meeting With The Staff

i know, a long 2 weeks.the dream at the middle endish is NOT (i really meen it) not for the scweamish. sorry for big paragrafs.hope you like it.

* * *

Meeting with the staff

I was going to read another page from the book of life, but not with a dragodon next to me.

"**Hey, what's that you got there?"** he said in a cheerful voice. There was no way I was comfortable with him.

"_A book,"_ I said in a sort of duh voice, but he just glared at me.

I heard foot steps, and looked. A human walked into the room. He had black tidy heir. He walked up to me.

"Hello there," he said to me. "What's your name?"

"_Dragina,"_ I answered him. _"What about you?"_

"My names Greg," he said "Are you Derek's merdog"

"_Yes, I am"_

"**I swear I heard that name before,"** dragoon started.

"_Will you shut up already, I'm not the only merdog with the name Dragina"_ I whispered, but Greg heard me.

"Hey, no fighting, ok?"

"_Sorry Greg,"_



I looked at where Greg walked in, to see another human. He had gray heir, and looked around 50,60ish.

"Hello," he started. "You must be Derek's merdog, Dragina"

"_Yes, that's me"_

"Glade to meet you, my name's Robert" he said "I best leave you alone now" he said as he walked out.

"I have work to do" Greg said as he walked out.

I was all by myself, apart from Dragoon, so, I just went to sleep.

...

_I was in a nightmare. I was just in this small room with purple walls, the next, I was floating in an area the same colour. There where dragodons there. First two, then five, then ten, then fifteen, and it went on forever until there was millions._

_The first one, rite in front of me, just grabbed me by the ear, and then threw me on the floor strait after it appeared, where my blue blood, (merdog blood is blue) was pored all over the floor._

"_Where are they?!" five of them said. "Tell us"_

"_**What are you on about?" **__I asked in pain._

_One of them came to me and digged their claws into my neck._

"_You bloody know what I'm on about" he said. I really didn't have a clue_

_I noticed that all of them where after me except two of them, who were trying to stop them, and I saw their name above them. "Sidney" and "Dragoon"._

"_**I... don't know... what you mean," **__I said__** "who's..."they""**_

_Fore more dragodons gathered up on me, digging their claws into me, and throwing me away where there was a puddle of blood._

"_Just think Dragina," he started "we can kill you quick and painless if you tell us where they are, or you can suffer a painful death."_

_I get so angry, I snap one of the dragodons horns off. He get angry, getting other dragodons to snap one of my claws each, then stabbed me in the back countless time, blood spilt all over the place. I suddenly see this blue merdog come up to me, pushing all the dragodons out his way with his heat shield, coming up to me with the two dragodons who didn't attack me._

"_Are you all right Dragina?!" they all said at the same time._

"_**N-N-No" **__I started__** "C-C-Can't B-Breath, H-H-Help me"**_

"_Don't worry Dragina" the merdog said. "I'll help you... my daughter"_

_My daughter? I got confused at that part. He couldn't be my dad... could he? I looked down to see a puddle of blood up to the top of my paws, and my claws were floating in it._

"_Dragina" I heard in a female human's voice. I looked all over to see nothing."Dragina"_

_I looked in front to see the two dragodons and the merdog disappearing._

"_Dragina!" I heard again._

...

"Dragina!" I heard after I woke up. I looked to see Angie.

"_Angie" I _said, breathing heavily. I looked all over me to see if I was ok, and I was.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." she said. I looked out the window to see it was morning.

"_Dream," _I said_. "Bad dream. Where's Derek"_

"He's coming soon" she said as Derek walked in.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yes, just a bad dream" she answered.

"Oh, ok then. Dr.Kasal is ready for the procedure."

"Ok" Angie said, then turned to me. "Are you ok here by yourself?"

"_Yes, I'll be fine."_ I answered, and they walked out. I looked to see if dragoon was next to me, but he wasn't. I opened the book of life to a page titled "bable fish translation". All I thought was _**bable fish, I never heard of that fish.**_ I started to read.

**Every single animal has its own language, but humans have several. When merdogs became more intelligent, they couldn't communicate with humans due to language. That was when a new language from the humans was introduced. Welsh. Merdogs could understand this language easily. 100 years later, merdogs gained the power of bable fish translation. This gave them the ability to translate everything they say and hear without them knowing. Even thought the welsh language isn't needed, it is still being used to keep their welsh passion.**

That explained how humans can understand us. I turned the page that was titled "the sun". I started to read.

**The sun was created by my sister, Okami Ammerturasu. The sun is the power to all out light. It also gives us vitamin D. Not many animals in the world can't make vitamin D in their own bodies, and have to get it from the sun. Merdogs and humans are the only ones I know. Vitamin D is important to keep healthy and to grow.**

That didn't explain much, not even why I didn't grow as big as I was supposed to. I hade more then enough sun light.

...

9:45pm

Me and Derek went home, and I went straight to my bed.

_"Derek?"_ I whispered.

"Yes? Is there something worrying you?"

_"Are all dragodons horrible?"_

"Dragoon isn't," he started. "It's just you're a merdog, and he's a dragodon, and they don't really get together, that's all."

_"Ok"_ I said, and I fell asleep with the book in my paws.

* * *

sorry if it was bad.just to say i may not be able to update untill a while.i'll be in france on friday.review pleas


	8. Farewell

sorry this took a while, the next may be a long time as well because 1st, i have my assesment periods coming up,and 2nd, after that, i am going to turkey. i haven't read over it,so,sorry if it's bad.hope you like it anyways. oh and Juicy, i couldn't put much dragodons in this.only a quick description.sorry about that.

disclamer:i don't own dragodons. they belong to my sister,blackwolf2dragoon.

* * *

Farewell

2:50am

I woke up, knowing I'll have no choice but to run away sooner or later. I knew bits of human, so I decided to write a note to Derek. I picked up a pen and paper carefully in my claws, and put the paper down and started writing.

**Dear Derek,**

**I remember what you told me six years ago. That one day, I'll be ready, and now I am. Thank you for taking care of me as a pup. I'm glad I came across a human like you. As long as you're ok, my heart will go on and on. Goodbye forever.**

**Dragina De Merdog.**

I didn't know what that was in human. I left the note on his table, and walked out the door with the book of life, where the lights where on. I waked out the city walk to a forest.

"_Dragina!"_ I herd Toboe shout at me from behind.

"_Toboesenada?"_ I said _"What are you doing here?"_

He came up to me. _"Are you really going to run away today?"_

"_Toboe, I have to. I have to figure out everything"_

"_You don't HAVE to, and you can wait until you're ready"_

"_But I am. Shouldn't you be with your father?"_



He sighed _"I should have said before. I met this human, Angie Thompson."_

"_Angie, that's Derek's assistant," _I thought for a bit _"what's wrong with that?"_

"_Well, my dad says humans are deadly, but I disagree with him. I wanted to see her once more, so I ran away"_

"_Well your dad's talking about dragodons there!"_ I felt anger and aggression. _"They are just our rivals from another world who will destroy everything, and want all the merdogs dead."_ I just felt that... I was over-reacting. _"Sorry, I just hate them."_

"_What about Dragoon? You seemed ok with him."_

"_H-He j-j-just trying to fool me!"_ I thought for a bit._ "I don't like him at all!"_ I turned around, closed my eyes and hit what felt like glass, full of anger.

"_Dragina," _Toboe said softly. _"I love you"_

Those words, they made me feel happy. Then I thought, _**how can I be touching glass if I'm in a middle of a forest?**_ So, I looked up to see a big jar, so big that you could fit a rider merdog in it. But all it had in it was an electric button at the bottom. I looked right and left. Two more jugs were there, but they were filled with some clear liquid. It looked like water a bit. The right one had a tube going to the centre one, then a tube next to it which was poking out in the atmosphere, and the left was the same.

"_Toboe,"_ I said softly _"do you know what this is?"_

"_No, I don't"_

"_Can you recognize this liquid?"_I pointed at the left one, and he walked up to it, then taped it twice to see how it would react. It didn't act like water. It acted as if it had something else in it.

"_Limewater,"_ he said as he walked to the other jar with liquid and did the same. _"They are both limewater"_

"_Then, what's the centre one for?"_

"_I don't know that one,"_ he said then thought a bit. _"I'm going in"_ he climbed into it and landed on the button. The lid closed on it, leaving Toboe in there, red light flashing on the lid.

"_Toboesenada!!"_ I screamed. _"I'll get you out of here!!"_ I hit the glass with my claws so hard, that it shattered to bits, then Toboe ran out quickly._ "Are you alright?!"_

"_I'm fine,"_ he said, then I noticed vans coming our way, so we ran behind some other trees. I saw people jump out of them all, and they had guns._ "See that male human there? That's Blackwell"_

"_Blackwell?"_

"_Kenith Blackwell, the father of Angie," _he said _"she told me her stories. She said her farther was a researcher, he disappeared and never came back"_

"**Come out merdog, I know you're here,"** Kenith said. **"I promise I won't hurt you"**

"_Will he hurt us?"_ I whispered to Toboe.

"_No,"_ he said sarcastically. _"He'll just capture us and chain us and use our DNA for chemical test and stuff, that will not hurt"_

I saw a big sticky net coming up to us. Toboe flew a different direction then I did, but I dropped the book of life and the net tied it to my legs. It was full of electricity. I felt it in my back claws. Toboe came up to me.

"_Are you ok?"_ he said.

"_Yes, I'm fine"_ I said, giving him a wink, and we both turned into camouflage.

"**I see we have not just ONE merdog, but TWO."** Kenith Blackwell said. He put on some sunglasses, but they weren't normal.

"_X-ray glasses,"_ Toboe said. _"They make humans see through things and see invisible or camouflaged things"_

"_That means..."_

"_Us"_

I saw bullets shooting through the skin part of my wing (Author note: what Dragina meant by "skin part of my wings" was the floppy part of the wing. It's sort of like elephant skin for merdogs, just that it has one thing. It can be ripped to shreds and the merdog can't feel anything). Toboe ran and dragged me, then I tried to fly, but I couldn't properly because of the gun shots in my wing.

"**Shoot him with the laser!"** Blackwell said. The other humans did so, and it burned hid wing a bit, and Blackwell threw a net on him.

"_Toboe!!"_ I said to him as I flew quickly camouflaging myself every half a second. It wasn't fast enough

"**Not so fast merdog!"** he turned to me and shot me in my front left claws, then my ear right next to my head.

...

I must have been unconscious for a few seconds because I was on the floor where I was shot.

"_Dragina!!" _I heard Toboe say, he was in the same place. Blackwell tried to throw a net at me, but Toboe jumped in front of me.

"_Toboe, I'll help you"_

"_No, run now! It's too late, I'll be dead by the morning"_ I was scared, but I did what he said after around ten seconds.

...

3:50am.

I was lost. It was hard to walk on two front legs. I felt alone, until I came across a building. It was huge, like a hospital. I felt too week to stand anymore, so I fell over. I heard voices.

_They sounded like "the merdog needs help" and "it's too late for a vet, we'll have to try". They sounded human..._

sorry if i spoiled the last bit. i couldn't think of any other way to write it.please review.

* * *


	9. A Coma?

hi, yes, this took a while. i was in turkey. sorry if i said this before. ok, hope you like it. warning: may be mood changing.

disclamer:i don't own the dragodon in this chapter,he belongs to my sister,blackwolf2dragoon.

* * *

A Coma?

...

Where... am I?

...

A dream? Again?

...

But this time... I feel like time is longer... like generations... a coma maybe?

...

I see... a merdog, a blue merdog, the same one in my nightmare.

"_Hello," _I said to the merdog. _"Who are you?"_

"_**I've been watching over you since you were an egg,"**_ he said. _**"Dragina"**_

"_How do you know my name?"_ I asked him. Merdogs don't have those powers, just telling the time and, if lucky, merdog nerves. (Authors note: "merdog nerves" are odd things that happen to the merdogs body or feelings to show something isn't right. Only certain merdogs have them)

"_**You Dragina... are my only daughter"**_

I paused for some time _"farther?"_

"_**Yes, it is me"**_

I thought for a bit_ "wait, this is a dream. Your not really there, are you"_

"_**Listen, Dragina,"**_ he said, and I did so. _**"there are three types of dreams: fiction, communication and symbol. Fiction is a dream which isn't true. They can be happy dreams to help you sleep and be happy, but some can become nightmares."**_

"_Is that what those Dragodons were when I saw you before?"_

"_**Yes, but I wasn't, I was communication. Humans can not master this. It's when animals can communicate with others while they are asleep. They can do this anywhere at the speed of light, literally."**_

"_So, if you were on the sun, you could get us into a conversation in nine minutes?"_ I said in a non-serious way.

He giggled. _**"Yes, but I don't think any animal can survive two seconds on the sun, it's so hot. Now, symbol, this is a dream that warns you about something."**_

"_I never had one of those," _I said. _"What is it like in Wales?"_

"_**You can show me your home first"**_

"_But, how do I do that?"_

"_**Simple, use your imagination"**_ he said. I thought of home. The City Walk, all the buildings, roads, grass, and the park. It was all coming below us. _**"So, you lived in a city?"**_

"_Yes, the City Walk"_ I said, and I thought about my first day. I saw myself walking with Derek.

"_**So that is your human?"**_

"_Yes, his name's Derek," _I told him.I looked down to see myself walk in the park to the three dogs._ "That's Kim, Winter and Chocolate."_

"_**So they are your friends?"**_

"_Yes,"_ I said, and I saw Toboe down there, on the street. "And that's Toboe"

"_**Wow, you have a lot of friends"**_

"_Yep," I taped him on the shoulder "now, your turn"_

"_**You seem eager"**_ he said. All the stuff I thought of below us faded away, being replaced by a beautiful forest full of apples, pears, bananas, strawberries, raspberries, cherries, all sorts of fruits.

"_This is home?"_ I said with joy of how beautiful it all was.

"_**yes, it is"**_ he said, then came up a field full of cows, then a wooden fence and another field, but with sheep, then there was there was a small old building, and a human walked out to feed the pigs in the mud.

I pointed at the human. _"What is he out side for?" _I saw a big fence all over to stop the animals going into the forest.

"_**That is a farmer. Their job is to feed the animals so they can keep healthy. If they want fruit, they never forget to leave us merdogs in the forest a little meal"**_ he explained, and I saw the human go back in. In the window, I saw him backing bread.

"_Where dose their man made food come from, do they back it all?"_

"_**Not all. Most of their recipes come from other parts of the world. South Wales is a lot different. They have cities, but not very big ones. Here on Anglesey, they often have villages, not a singe city I know of, apart from LLanfairpwllgwyngyllgogeryrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, but I'm not sure if it's a town or a city. The closes city I know is Bangor, you have to cross a bridge to get there"**_

"_Wow,"_ I said in surprise._ "How do you remember that name?"_

"_**It is hard to remember, but you can just shorten it to "LLanfairpwll" or "LLanfairgogogoch"" **_

I looked down to see human children coming out of a building.

"_**That is when school time finishes, just like merdogs"**_

I looked down again to see the human children disappear into glitter, then every thing doing the same. I looked up at my farther. He was doing the same too.

"_What's happening dad?"_ I asked. I felt very confused. More confused then ever.

"_**I'm... so sorry Dragina"**_

"_Sorry for what?"_

"_**It's my time to say goodbye"**_

"_Goodbye?"_

"_**There is a horrible disease around. It is believed that only humans can be affected, but that is myth. GUILT. I have been infected with more then one type of GUILT. It is finally killing me"**_

I started crying more then I ever had before. The tears flew up into the air._** "Do you know what is special about merdog tears?"**_ I shook my head. _**"If a tear is to fall out of a merdogs eye, magic will be released into the atmosphere. That magic can be powerful enough to bring back the innocent from the dead."**_

"_Can I... bring you back?"_

"_**No, I'm too far away. I'm already dead,"**_ he said softly. It was so upsetting. Those words_. I'm already dead._ The only thing I could give was more tears._** "Don't cry Dragina"**_

"_How... can I? My farther has just died and I don't even know where I need to go... and the book of life says I'm a hero."_

"_**But you are, it's in you're name. Years ago, before Babel fish, humans believed that "Dragina" meant "Female hero""**_

"_Where do I go?"_

"_**Wales, in the united kingdom"**_

"_Where's Th-that?"_

"_**Europe, far east, cross the pacific ocean"**_

"_I can't fly, I have a bad wing"_

"_**But you can still swim,"**_ he said, but I still couldn't stop crying. _**"Don't cry, you should be happy, you're still alive, and once your job of a hero is finished, life will be wonderful"**_ I heard his voice echoing as he faded away. I was all by myself.

...

I heard voices. Different voices.

"_Tears,"_ I heard the first voice._ "The merdog is crying"_ I knew it meant me; it sounded like a male human's voice. I stopped crying.

"_She may have been attacked by hunters,"_ I heard a female human's voice._ "These electric nets are used illegally to hold merdogs still before they kill them."_

"_You sure remember a lot since you were a cop" I heard a dragodon's voice_

"_Hello"_ I said, hoping someone could hear me.

"_Why did her tears go up and disappear?" _I heard the male human say.

"_Can you hear me? Anyone?"_ I said once more

"_I can hear you,"_ the dragodon said. _"She is talking to me with telepathy"_

"_Communication dream actually"_

"_Yeah, whatever"_

"_Where am I anyway?"_

"_Caduceus USA"_

"_The hospital trying to cure the "incurable"? How did I get here?"_

"_Well, we found you just outside the building all bleeding and scratched and it looked like you had bullets shot though your wings"_

"_I'm not going to say about that, how long have I been asleep?"_

"_Around ... two weeks now"_

"_I'll be waking up soon"_

yes, that place name is LONG.not even i can remember it. anyway, review please.


	10. Caduceus USA

sorry it took a while. i had to sort things out for my youtube backup account, and i really tried to think about my choise of words. sorry if it's bad. oh and noun(),i dought you're even reading this, and i know some people have been struggling to read the first fiew chapters, but there is no need to be so rude to me. oh btw, if anyone wants to know what a merdog is, but is too shy to ask or like to review all chapters in one review, you can check my profile, that describes everything.

* * *

Caduceus USA

"_So, where do you come from?"_ I heard the dragodon say _"and why do you have this book?"_

"_Somewhere and that's privet"_ I said to him.

"_You merdogs have always hated us dragodons"_

"_Merdogs like dragodons? Our rivals,"_ I spoke sarcastically _"ha-ha, you make me laugh"_

"_Dragina, this is serious. You're running around los Angelis freely and end up being injured. It's just not natural"_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_It's on your colour"_

I looked at my colour to see that it was there._ "Yeah, now, what do you want?"_

"_Would you rather us let you die?"_

I thought for some time _"how do I know you aren't a dragodon waiting to kill me?"_

"_Dragoon said you were stubborn"_

"_You know him?"_

"_Yes, he's my brother"_

"_Here she is, dude"_ I heard a male human's voice.

I finally woke up to see Derek at first. _"Derek?"_

"Dragina," he said softly and stroked the side of my head. "It is me"

"**You know her?"** I heard the dragodon say, I looked left to see him.** "My name's Sidney"**

The first one looked like Greg from hope, but he had a greeny coloured heir. It was faint, but I could see he wore glasses.

"My name's Sidney," he said.

"_You both have the same name"_ I said. _"Must be weird"_ the second human was another male. His heir was blond, but I couldn't see his eye colour because his eyes were partly shut.

"Hello," he said to me. "The name's Tyler"

"_Tyler?"_ I repeated

"That's right"

The third human was a female. She had black heir and hazel eyes.

"My name's Cybil" she said.

"_Cybil?"_ I repeated _"you humans have weird names"_

"The same Dragina I always knew," Derek said to me. I looked down at my body to see that the electric nets were gone, but the book of life was still in my claws. It was a relieve. "Yes, you still have your book"

I passed the book of life to my front claws and notices that my scares were all stitched and my wings were too. _"You cured me? Thank you"_

"It wasn't a problem"

"**Is the merdog awake yet?"** I heard a voice from outside the room. A male human walked in. He had black heir, but I couldn't see his eye colour because his eyes were half closed and his heir was in front of them like he was emo. He leaned on wall. _Nice attendance_, I thought sarcastically.

"She is indeed," Sidney, the human said. I looked at the human by the door, shyly. "That's victor"

I looked at him. _"Victor?"_

"**What was she doing out there?"** victor asked.

"She said she wanted to find out why she was dumped from her original home" Derek explained.

"**And how is your "trip"?"** he asked me, facing me.

_Let's see, ran away from home, bumped into Toboe, he got trapped in a trap, Blackwell comes and tries to get us, Toboe gets stuck in his electric nets, I run with one in my back claws, ran here, nearly died so, yeah, it was great, _I thought to myself. I looked down at the floor unhappy._ I guess I shouldn't joke about things like that. "Fine thanks" _I said sarcastically

"Are you okay Dragina?" Derek asked me.

"_Yeah"_

"Are you sure?"

"**She's probably just shy," **I looked up at him, shyly.** "Yeah, shy"**

"Can I talk to Dragina in privet please?" Derek asked

"Okay, we'll be outside" Sidney said. Everyone did as he said and walked out, even the dragodon. Now it was just Derek and me.

"Are you ok Dragina?" Derek asked. "You don't seem to be in a good mood like you usually are."

"_I'm fine,"_ I said. _"I'm just not very happy."_

"Why?"

"_What happened to me, the reason I got these scares was a hunter. He shot us and tried to trap us. Toboe died."_

"He died?"

"_Yes, he told me he loved me. What really upset me is that he said he loved me, but I couldn't say that I... loved him back,"_ I paused for some time._ "I must go to Wales"_

"But you're still weak," I looked up at him. "Rest here then go when you're ready"

"_Ok"_

He left the room. I saw that I had a needle in my front paws. My left one came to this bag of water being carried by a metal wire by the looks of it. My right one went into this machine with monitor, I read parts of it.

**Blood pressure: 130 beets per min.**

**Blood vitals: 60**

What was this on about? I also saw some squiggly lines appearing. I opened the book of life to a page titled "the breath tear". I started to read.

**A merdog's tear is special. It can release magic into the atmosphere. What makes it do this? The answer; the merdog's breath tear. It is the most important tear of the merdog. It has control of the merdogs breaths. When the merdog dies, the breath tear will fall out the merdog's eye. It shines different colours to symbolise each breath.**

_Makes sense _I thought to myself, then I thought about the time my farther died, but this time, I saw a tear fall from his eye. First it shined light blue, which must symbolise ice. Then it shined dark blue, which must symbolise water. Then it surprisingly shined yellow, which symbolised lightning. Then it shined red. What could that symbolize?

**"What are you thinking there merdog?"** I heard a voice behind me. I turned behind me to see Sidney the dragodon**.**

""_merdog" has a name you know" _I said seriously to him. _"Why would you want to know anyway?" _

"**Fine then DRAGINA, I was only being nosey" **he said as he walked out. After that, Cybil walked in to see me.

"Is everything ok?" she asked me.

"_Yeah"_ I said in a lax voice.

"Are you sure? You seem upset"

"_I'm just scared of going to Wales"_

"Don't worry, you can go when you're ready"

"_Thanks"_

She checked the monitor "135 beets per minute. Quite good for a merdog" she said to me then she walked out.

...

One week later

I was starting to walk around, but I was told I had to stay in my room. I left the book of life at the bed all the time and I never went to far away from it. I'm not quite cured yet, I still need to be able to jump up to my bed, because I have to climb to get to it.

I spent most of my time on my bed, I mostly only come down for food or if I wanted something. At the moment I was on the floor, drinking. I was so bored, then I saw victor by the door.

"**Hello"** he said, leaning on the door. **"Are you bored?"**

"_Yeah"_

"**That's too bad. Nothing I can do"** he said, then he left.

I just climbed up to my bed and thought about my dad's breath tear. Then I thought what red could have been. Could it be? But it couldn't, it's too hot to use, but it had to be. Could it be...

Fire!?

* * *

hope you all like it. if you didn't, please say something on how i can improve in the review,i swear, i'm trying to get better.


	11. Last Day

ok, another chapter. the hint edlovesjuicyfruit73 gae me,i didn't manage that well,so, it's the usual, i'll try next chapter, then it may be difficult after that. this chapter is shorter then the last fiew.sorry about that.this contains my first mutant child(check profile for info).as edlovesjuicyfruit73 said that my spelling needed work. well my spell checker is a uk one, not a usa one.(the spelling is different)

* * *

Last day

It was difficult to believe that my farther had the power of fire. It was as strange as finding a polar bear in a volcano. I turned the page in the book of life to see a page titled "the unknown killer, fire". I started reading.

**Merdogs don't know much about this "fire", even though the dragodons (check the dragodon page for info) use it all the time. It's so hot, even going near it is a risk for merdogs. I'm sorry; this is all I could write.**

_Well that was helpful,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. _I'll probably ask a human about fire to know what I need to._

"Dragina," I heard a voice. I looked to see that it was Derek. "Could you come with me for a minute" I looked at the book of life. "You can leave your book here"

"_I'll be fine,"_ I heard a female telepathy voice. _"I'll be ok, the dragodon is on our side"_

_The dragodon is on our side?_ I thought to myself. _Dose it mean Sydney? _I just ignored it and left the book there, jumped off the bed and followed Derek.

...

Eventually, Derek took me to another patient room with four beds, three empty and one had a mutant child. She was around 12 years old. She had black heir half way down her back. She also had fox ears, a fox tale and small, red merdog wings. It was weird that she had all this, and she could STILL wear clothes.

"Here she is Holly" Derek said to her.

"Oh my god, she's cute" she said happily. She sounded like she came from south Wales though.

"Dragina, could you stay here and give Holly some company?" Derek asked me.

"_Sure, there's no reason that I shouldn't, and I never met a mutant child before" _I answered.

"Well, I have to get to work, so I'll leave you to it"

"Doctor," Holly said "am I going to be ok?"

"Yes, you just need to recover over your operation. Your guardian will see you tomorrow"

"Thank you" she ended the conversation, then Derek walked out.

I looked at Holly. "How do you wear clothes with wings and tales?" I asked.

She turned her back on me where I saw oval shaped holes on the shirt. "Special cloths you can bye for mutant children," she explained and turned back. "You know I was born here?"

"_Really?"_

"Yes, I was created here after Dr. Kasal's wife died of an illness," she sighed "I don't think they ever found the cure, from me or other mutant children"

I looked down at the floor _"he must be going though a lot,"_ I looked back up at her. _"Why are you here anyway?"_

"I was a GUILT victim," she answered "Kuriaki I think it was"

"_Must have been scary. No offence but, why do you talk like you're from south Wales?"_

"Oh, my guardian was born in Cardiff"

"_Oh right,"_

"What about you, are you born here?"

...

For a while, we were just talking until Derek came to take me back due to it was dinner time. After that I was very bored, until victor walked across the corridor.

"_Victor"_ I said quickly to get Victor's attention.

Victor sighed and leaned against the wall **"what is it?"**

"_What happens if you touch fire?"_

He stared at me, like it was a crazy question. **"Well it wouldn't be a clever idea" **he said, then he got out a lighter and turned on the fire. I couldn't feel the heat because I was far away from it. He quickly moved his had back and forth twice, but he didn't get any marks or anything, then he put the flame off and put it back in his pocket.

"_So, nothing happens?"_

"**Well averagely, you burn up, obviously, but a **_**genius like me**_** can do clever things. But if you come out alive, you'll end up in hospital and with burn marks."**

I looked at him for five seconds, shocked of what my farther went through, though Victor didn't know that. I turned away and managed to jump on my bed for the first time I've been here. I thought back at the dream, and I don't remember seeing any marks on my farther.

"**Are you ok? You looked worried"** said Victor, like I'll hear that from him, or anyone.

I sighed. _"Yeah"_ I said in a lax voice.

"**Since you managed to jump, you could leave tonight if you want"**

I thought about the voice I heard before I met Holly. I thought it must have been the book, but then I thought I was crazy. I took the book in my claws and looked at it._ "I swear I heard you speak to me before"_ I said to it.

I heard nothing.

"**Not that you're listening, just trying to have a conversation with your book"**

I turned to him. _"I did hear you," _I started. _"I just heard the book speak to me in telepathy before."_

"**Whatever"** he said then he just walked out.

I turned back at the book. _"Why won't you speak to me now?"_

I still heard nothing.

"_Please, just tell me something. What did you mean by "the dragodon is on our side"?"_

I still heard nothing.

"_Why are you silent to me?"_

I still heard nothing.

"_Can you see what is yet to come?"_

I still heard nothing...

* * *

ok, i'll try to make the next one longer.ok,please do the usual,review please.


	12. The Time Has Come

ok,took a while for me to finish this,but i hope you like it.

* * *

The Time Has Come

The book was just so silent, but why? Why won't it speak to me now? I heard someone walk in the room, so I looked back. It was Derek.

"_Hey"_ I sighed to him.

"You ok Dragina?" he asked me. "Victor said you were talking to your book"

"_Yeah, it shut its gob now"_ I said in anger.

"Dragina, perhaps you were hearing things"

"_Hearing things?"_

"Yes, sometimes we hear things that aren't even there, no one can explain why."

"_Hearin-"_ I paused for a couple of seconds _"no, I definitely heard it speak"_

"We all think that, but don't worry, you were just hearing things"

I thought about that, then out of the blue, I heard an explosion and someone shouted "bah, that was a close one Dragina-sama" I turned away to see, but I didn't see anything.

"_Did you hear that?"_

"Hear what?"

"_An explosion"_"maybe you hearing things is because you've been in a hospital for so long," I turned back to him. "Off you go tonight."

I sighed, admitting to myself that I was just hearing things _"I guess"_

He stroked me behind the ears "cheer up, Dragina," he said to me sarcastically. "I have to go to work now."

"_Ok"_ I said, before he walked out. I jumped off my bed, walked to the door and looked up. I don't know why, but I did. I heard running water, like I was in a river. I heard someone, who I was sure was Derek, say "an egg? Here?"

"RAWR!!" I heard right next to me and jumped, but noticed it was only Tyler. "Gotcha didn't I?"

I was breathing heavily. _"You sure did, Tyler"_

"How're you doin'?" he asked

"_Fine thanks,"_ I sighed _"I guess"_

"What's the matter? Something is" he said, but he was more serious then he usually was. Guess he's just worried, wouldn't everyone?

"_I've just been hearing things, that's all"_

"Home tonight?"

"_Yeah, or "home""_

"What do you mean "home"?"

"_I feel like I belong here, and I don't want to go home"_

"It's unfortunate for you, but you have to go"

"_I know"_

"I feel sorry for you "

...

7:05pm

I managed to sneak out of caduceus with the book of life, and I ran far to the side of the ocean. There was no beach, just more buildings. I stared at the water.

_I can't do this_ I thought. _I can't go home to Wales._

"_Yes you can"_ I heard a voice coming from the sky. I looked up to see a blue merdog's soul appearing through the clouds. It was my farther.

"_Dad," _I said to him. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to help you,"_ he answered. _"A warrior never leaves someone alone in need of help"_

"_Don't bother,"_ I said as soon as he finished. _"I'm just not what a pink merdog's supposed to be, or a warrior's daughter,"_ I lowered my head, having tears in my eyes _"I'm a coward"_

"_You made it through the attack of the human"_

"_Yeah, but that was only because Toboe was there," _I said, then started crying, and my tears went up into the air like they always did _"Toboe is... was, my courage and power"_

"_Sometimes Dragina, the best warriors are the nervous ones"_

"_R-really"_

"_Yes, all you need to do is fight you fears"_

I looked up, stopped crying instantly. _"Ok, but how can I take this book over?"_

_I can swim_ I heard the voice once again. I looked at the book.

"_Is there a problem Dragina?"_

"_No, I just thought I heard the book speak to me again"_

"_It-it..."_ he said as if it was hard for him to say what he wanted to say. _"Spoke to you?"_ he said very surprisingly.

"_Yes"_

"_But it hasn't spoken in over two-thousand years"_

"_You saying the book's alive?"_

"_Well, it's not alive, but not dead either"_

I looked at him, blankly. _"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?!"_

"_Well, it is told that the book has a mind of its own,"_ he said, then I sat down to listen to the story. _"The book is said to only speak if need, and only to a certain few. It can hear all that's around it, and it can tell what is going on. But be warned. If the book it annoyed too much or is given to the wrong hands, it will cause a rampage and could kill both evil and innocent."_

"_I won't let that happen," _I said _"but how can the book of life swim?"_

"_You must ask it"_ he said, then he just disappeared.

I thought for a moment, then looked at the book of life.

"_How can you swim?"_ I asked it.

_Put me on your back and I can keep myself dry_ it said to me, and so I did. I stared at the water and jumped in and floated to the top, looking at my back, seeing that the book was dry. _Told you so._

"_Alright!"_ I said out loud, going under water, moving at full speed to the direction to Wales.

...

After a while, witch felt like hours, I finally saw land, witch I saw was instantly isle of Anglesey, Wales. I got ready to jump up. I knew I was going to find hope, find beauty, find my family.

Find a perfect world.

* * *

ok,that's the end of another chapter.the next chapter, there will only be trauma center at the end.what will dragina see?review please


End file.
